


Так какая ты сова?

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Shandy_K



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandy_K/pseuds/Shandy_K
Summary: В сову Онни научился превращаться только-только, и совершенно не готов к дурацким вопросам на эту тему.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Так какая ты сова?

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканоны про сложные взаимоотношения Онни и Энси.  
> А Лалли — невоспитанный котик.

Тихий скрип сосен и пряный горьковатый запах смолы завораживали обещанием покоя. Его единственное _по-настоящему_ безопасное место, где ни к чему усилием воли ослаблять звенящую в душе струну, когда возвращаешься; только его: спасибо бабушкиной настойчивости, первое, что Онни усвоил о мире снов — как кого-то к себе не пускать. Всего лишь немного бдительности, чтобы чувствовать, как нарушится звон воздуха у границ, если кто-то войдёт, — и можно отдаться магии, а если слишком увлечёшься и она выпьет силы без остатка — тёмный лес бережно укроет тебя от всего остального света.

Мир без страха. Без голосов.

По правде говоря, своим пространством сна Онни был совершенно очарован.

В этом слое реальности происходили удивительные вещи. Если позвать луонто, медленно развести руки вот так... Получилось! Онни пару раз хлопнул крыльями — с непривычки чуть не врезался в прибрежную скалу — и поспешил опуститься на ветку низенькой сосенки. Поближе к земле, на всякий случай. Это тело — лёгкое и непривычное, удержать равновесие сложно, и Онни, прикрыв глаза, изучал: как течёт вокруг лёгкий ветер, как лапы сжимают ветку, как крылья норовят расползтись в разные стороны, если неправильно их сложить...

Как больно, когда дёргают перо из хвоста!

Онни шарахнулся в сторону и наугад ударил крылом. Попал.

— Мхм. Так ты сова? — ничуть не смутился незваный гость, продолжая по-кошачьи пыриться снизу вверх.

Лалли, младший кузен, никогда не отличался манерами. (И прокрался так, что ничем не выдал своё присутствие! Если он не станет разведчиком, то Онни вообще ничего не понимает в жизни.)

Онни встряхнулся и, отпустив луонто, перекинулся обратно в человека. Вздохнул:

— Привет, мелкий вредитель, — и скрестил руки на груди. — Ты как тут оказался?

Если в свои восемь Лалли уже умеет ходить по воде мира снов, то им всем можно не бояться за своё будущее. Вот и отлично. Талантливый, а главное _иммунный_ маг — это то, что нужно. Наконец-то от Онни все отстанут, и он будет заниматься магией в своё удовольствие. Духи слышат его, и он сможет обеспечить деревне мир изнутри.

Но Лалли наклонил голову вбок, так ни разу и не моргнув:

— Бабушка привела. Она хочет показать нам подводных чудищ. Попросила позвать тебя, потому что сама не может. — И без всякого перехода спросил: — А ты какая сова?

— Что?

— Какая ты сова? Ушастая? Болотная? Филин?

— Какая разница? — окончательно растерялся Онни. — Просто — сова.

Не будешь же у луонто спрашивать, какого он вида, в самом-то деле.

И прежде, чем Лалли успел открыть рот для следующего вопроса, Онни развернул его за плечи и легонько подтолкнул в спину.

— Передай бабушке, что я не пойду смотреть чудищ. — Потому что так они не смогут увидеть его, это же простая формула. — Давай, иди.

И только когда присутствие Лалли перестало ощущаться, Онни смог выдохнуть — и взмахом руки окружил пространство сна стеной сосен. Внешний мир не доберётся сюда, как бы бабушке ни хотелось. 

Луонто на ветке бесшумно переступил лапами. До этого птица никак не проявила себя, безмолвно наблюдая за разговором, и Онни покосился на неё с некоторым сомнением. Ну, ничего же не случится, если?..

— Слушай, у меня к тебе вопрос...

***

— Он сказал, что не пойдёт, — отчитался Лалли, осторожно перейдя из чужого пространства сна на след на воде.

— Я так и знала, — не то чтобы Энси рассчитывала на другой результат, но иррационально надеялась. Как можно давить в себе такую силу, такой огромный потенциал — то, чего сама она достигла годами непрерывной практики, а этому увальню досталось от рождения, будто насмешка богов. (Или компенсация за неиммунность.) — Пойдём, нечего тут торчать, как приманка для троллей.

И всё же упорство, с которым старший внук отгораживался от Тихого мира, не могло не вызывать уважения. Это злило Энси ещё больше. Ну, она хотя бы могла не бояться, что Онни сломается: ей не каждый взрослый маг перечить отваживался, а уж закрыть пространство сна персонально от неё!..

— Ба, — Лалли дёрнул её за край плаща.

— Что?

— А какая Онни сова?

— Трусливая, — сердито ответила Энси, глядя, как паршивец отгораживается от остального мира снов непроходимой сосновой стеной. — Очень упрямая и трусливая сова.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Пока для важных вопросов не время](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361896) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt)




End file.
